Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} \times -60\% \times 0.05 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ 0.05 \times 100\% = 5\%$ Now we have: $ -100\% \times -60\% \times 5\% = {?} $ $ -100\% \times -60\% \times 5\% = 3 \% $